1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technology for detecting misfire occurring during operation of a gasoline or other spark-ignition internal combustion engine and more particularly to a high tension cord connector with a capacitor for detecting misfire for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, in gasoline and other types of internal combustion engines a high voltage produced by an ignition coil is distributed to spark plugs at the engine cylinders by an ignition distributor or the like through a high tension cord (high voltage cable). At each cylinder, the resulting electric discharge between the spark plug electrodes produces a spark which ignites an air-fuel mixture that has been drawn into the cylinder and compressed at the proper time, causing the mixture to burn explosively. In the course of this ignition-combustion process in the internal combustion engine, the mixture may for some reason occasionally fail to burn properly. This is referred to as a misfire. Misfires can result from causes in either the fuel system or the ignition system. Misfires caused by problems in the fuel system are the result of an overly lean or overly rich air-fuel mixture. A spark is produced between the spark plug electrodes but the air-fuel mixture does not ignite. Misfires caused by problems in the ignition system are the result of spark plug electrode fouling or ignition circuit malfunctions which prevent normal spark discharge.
The occurrence of misfire in the course of engine operation not only degrades engine performance but may degrade fuel consumption, or may cause after-firing of unburned gases in the exhaust system which can affect the exhaust emission control system and have other adverse effects. Moreover, since the occurrence of even a single misfire indicates a misadjustment or malfunction in the fuel or ignition system, prompt elimination of the problem is essential. Because of this, there is a strong need for development of a detector for detecting misfires as soon as they occur.
One type of misfire detector that has been proposed is the mis-spark detector described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 52(1977)-118135. As shown in FIG. 6, the detector includes a conductor 51 wrapped around a portion of a high tension cord (high-voltage cable) 50 of the engine ignition system so as to constitute a detection capacitor 52 (a type of capacitance probe) in which the insulation cladding 50A of the high tension cord 50 serves as the dielectric. A voltage divider capacitor 53 is connected between the capacitor 52 and ground so that the ignition voltage (secondary voltage of the ignition coil) applied to the conductive core 50B of the high tension cord 50 induces a voltage across the terminals of the capacitor 52 owing to its static capacitance. The induced voltage is statically divided by the capacitor 52 and the capacitor 53, and the voltage across the terminals of the capacitor 53 (the divided voltage) is forwarded as a detection voltage to an electronic circuit 54 for processing and discrimination. The electronic circuit 54 discriminates the occurrence of misfires from the difference between the wave form of the ignition voltage at the time of normal spark discharge and that at the time of no spark discharge (mis-sparking). Among the different types of misfires, the detector thus detects misfires that occur when no spark discharge is produced owing to a problem in the ignition system.
Another detector for detecting misfire in internal combustion engines is disclosed in the present assignee's Japanese Patent Application No. 3(1991)-326509. In this detector, the ignition voltage is similarly detected through the capacitive divider, and misfire owing to causes in the fuel system is detected based on the fact that, even when spark discharge occurs, the wave form of the ignition voltage differs between the case where normal combustion occurs and the case where it does not.
In the conventional misfire detectors, as the means for detecting ignition voltage there is thus used such a "capacitance probe" constituted by wrapping a sheet or ribbon of conductor around the high tension cord of the ignition system so as to form the detection capacitor between the conductor and the core of the high tension cord via the insulation cladding of the high tension cord as the dielectric. However, the capacitance probe constituted in this manner has a major drawback that derives from the nature of the high tension cord of the ignition system. Because of its flexibility and elasticity, the high tension cord is highly susceptible to vibration. It is also easily affected by changes in the ambient humidity, wetting by leaking water, and fouling with oil, grime and the like. When a capacitor for use in detection is formed by wrapping a conductor ribbon around the cord, the static capacitance of the capacitor is apt to be changed from the proper value by shifting of the conductor caused by vibration as well as by changes in humidity, wetting with water and fouling with oil, grime and the like. Although some change in static capacitance can be tolerated if the capacitor is to be used only for checking the ignition voltage, even slight changes have to be avoided when it is used for misfire discrimination because such discrimination generally requires accurate detection not only of the ignition voltage but also of the ignition voltage wave form. The capacitance changes to which the prior art capacitance probe is susceptible degrade the detected voltage wave form and make it impossible to discriminate misfire with high reliability.
In actual practice, moreover, the flexibility and elasticity of the high tension cord make the work of attaching the conductor for forming the capacitor on the insulation cladding of the high tension cord and securing thereon difficult and troublesome. Maintenance of the so-formed capacitor is also troublesome.
On the other hand, when normal combustion does not occur and ions are therefore not produced at the gap between the spark plug electrodes, natural discharge between the electrodes does not proceed smoothly following insulation breakdown. Instead, the charge developed between the electrodes may flow through the ignition system in reverse. This produces changes in the voltage wave form detected by the detection capacitor or other voltage detection means of the misfire detector and makes it impossible to discriminate the presence/absence of misfire accurately.
Furthermore, the engine compartments of most modern cars are tightly packed with various devices, components and wiring. In providing the detection capacitor of a misfire detector, the conductor for detection constituting a part of the detection capacitor generally ends up being close to some other electrically conductive component. In this case, any change in the distance between the conductor for detection and the nearby conductive component will substantially change the capacitance of the detection capacitor. In addition, the detection capacitor will pick up noise from the nearby conductive component. Since any such change in capacitance or introduction of a noise component adversely affects the ignition voltage wave form detected by the detection capacitor, the detection accuracy is degraded.